Mission: Change
by Huddyalways-24-BK-MA
Summary: BillKaren. When a new person steps into their new settled life, how will things go?
1. The Call

**Hiya!! Well this is my new fic, please enjoy it!! The idea just struck me and I went with it! I know I know, huddyalways why don't you just finish a fic already?? Well this should be a good one!! So R&R please! More will come, possible tonight or tomorrow! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bill or Karen, but I did create the rest so that's mine!! Dont take it!!!! lol **

Retirement was now a word that didn't scare her. She was completely happy and immune to it. Whenever she ran into an old friend, or someone at the club asked what it was she did, Karen was happy to say she was retired. She felt like a whole new person, she knew Bill felt this way too. They had much more time for each other, and let's face it, telling someone that you're retired is much simpler than a long and difficult description and explaination of your government job. Vermont fitted the couple well. But now came a new challenge, when that would certainly become well challenging, I mean what's a challenge without that? It had been months since they had completed shifted their lives to Vermont, and it felt like home, one day as they did their usual daily routine, they recieved a call that seemed strange to both of them. It was a bright day out, excellent weather considering the news had forcasted a storm coming in, Bill went for a jog as usual while Karen was asleep. When he got back he found her coming down the stairs, great timing as usual as well, I guess they just had a sixth-sense for each other.

"Morning Honey," he said, giving her a quick kiss as he followed her into the kitchen. This house was far bigger than the one in LA, Bill had bought it with his brother many years ago as a house they would invest in, become the landlords so to speak. But, a few years after it was bought, his brother passed away in a boating accident, so it was left completely to Bill. After getting married, and when his life had been calm for a moment, Bill realized no one had rented it out in a while, so he set it aside, which judging now, was probably one of the smartest things he has done in his life, they are so happy here.

"No storm?" Karen asked Bill as she naturally went for the coffee pot.

"No, it's pretty clear out there," he told her.

"So you went for a run, or is something rotting?" she joked smirking at him.

"Be nice," he said. "I'm adding possible years to my life, how about you? What are you doing?"

Karen poured her coffee, "I'm adding hours to my rest."

"How will that expand you life span?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but certainly this conversation must be shortening it," she said sitting down at the table where Bill was seated.

"Okay, I can catch a hint," Bill said.

"I knew I married you for a reason," she stated.

"Ha ha, aren't you a funny one this morning," he laughed.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said, brushing his hand against her shoulder as he got up.

"Oh is this because I teased you?" she asked, her smile hadn't faded a bit.

"No, because I think my nostils just opened up, and wow," he said. She laughed at the expression he made. Just then, the phone rang. Karen picked up the one that sat on their kitchen table. Bill began to make for the stairs.

"Hello?" Karen answered.

"Hi Karen, it's Julie," the woman on the other end of the line stated.

"Oh hi Julie," she said, she heard Bill start walking back down the stairs. "Do you want to talk to Bill?" she asked as he entered the kitchen once more.

"Yes please," she said politely.

Karen handed the phone to her husband then signaled she was going upstairs, Bill nodded and she left the room.

"Hey little sis," he opened with.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, it's annoying after you greet me like that everytime we speak," she said. Julie was 11 years younger than Bill, his parents had had three children, his late brother Harrison who was only a year older than Bill, Bill himself, and Julie who had came along a long time later, and seemed to be a blessing to Bill's mother who had always hoped to have at least one daughter.

"Okay, it wont happen again," he said.

"That's what you've said since I asked you to stop the first time, and I believe I was in High School then," she explained.

Bill grinned, he adored his sister, he also adored teasing her, "so did you call just for this or is something of importance up?"

"Actually, something very important," she said.

"Oh what?" Bill asked.

"Malia was expelled," she informed him.

"Expelled? How? Why?" Bill asked.

"Let's see, how about we start the fact that she got in a fight with three kids, started a website featuring some not so funny material about a few of her teachers and was caught smoking on school grounds," Julie told her brother.

"Oh my God, when did all this happen?" he asked.

"Well, they've only been in school for two weeks, so she's obviously accomplished a lot in a short period of time, yesterday they informed me that she was being kicked out, imagine that Bill, my daughter being kicked out of the very high school the two of us went to, how embarrassing," she exclaimed.

"Why are they in school already? From what I've heard school doesn't start here for a couple weeks," he said.

"It changed to all year around a few years back," she explained.

"Hm, weird," he said. "So did you just call to tell me that? Or..." he trailed off.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, and of Karen, but I was wondering..." she trailed off as well, but for a different reason.

"What Julie?" he asked, he had a bit of a clue of what it was she wanted to ask him.

"I can't seem to get through to her anymore, would you mind her staying with you guys for a while, maybe change would be the best thing," she said.

Bill sighed, not in a way that made it seem like he didn't like what his sister was suggesting, but it was something he just always did when he was analyzing things.

"Bill? You can say no, I just thought I'd ask," she said.

"I'm okay with it, but I'll have to talk to Karen," he said.

"Okay, I completely understand any answer you give me," she told him. "The only reason you guys popped into my head first, is because she seems to respect you two, or at least more than she does anyone here."

"Okay then, I'll call you back soon," he informed her.

"Bye," she farewelled him.

"Bye sis," he added.

Well this Saturday was certainly getting more intersting. Bill went upstairs to find Karen coming out of their bathroom, dressed with her hair wet as she was brushing it.

"You took a shower? I'm the stinky one," he exclaimed.

"I don't think you realize how long you were on the phone," she responded.

"True," he said.

"So, what was it about?" she asked.

Bill sighed and rubbed his forehead, he sat down next to Karen on their bed, "Malia was expelled."

Karen looked shocked, "why?"

"Julie says there's a number of reasons."

"So Malia was expelled, you're not playing a trick on me? Our Malia?" Karen was confirming she still didn't seem to get it. Her and Malia had hit it off so well out of all of Bill's family, which was saying a lot since since Karen had gotten along with every member anyways.

"Yes, Malia Buchanan was expelled," he told her.

"I don't believe it," Karen said. "So what's Julie going to do?"

He sighed again, "well that's a thing. She said Malia seems to have some sort of respect for the two of us, and I guess it's true if the way she acts around us is different than the way she acts at home. So Julie wanted to ask us a huge favor."

"And what would that be?" Karen had caught on a little, just as Bill had when Julie was explaining it.

"She wants Malia to stay with us for a little while, maybe tryout school here," he told his wife, he was sure she would say no.

Karen was thinking, then she spoke, "I guess it would be fine."

"Really? I told her I was okay with it but I'd have to talk to you, as long as you're sure."

"Yes I am, it could help her," she said, giving Bill a convincing smile.

"Okay, I'll call Julie back, then I'm taking my shower," he said faking a death glare at her.

Karen just smiled and gave him a kiss. Bill grabbed the phone and called Julie, telling her they would be happy to help.

Now, Julie thought, the only problem would be convincing Malia to go.

**Thank you for reading! Remember to leave a nice little review!**

**Much Love**


	2. Malia's Coming

**Hiya again! So here's my weekend update, and I'm no going to bed! Enjoy and Please REVIEW! Bet you didn't know I was going to say that huh? lol Well review and bye!**

**Disclaimer: Again I dont own Bill and Karen, b ut continue dreaming I came up with them! lol And I dont owm Chloe or the baby she'll have! And damn it I wished I owned iPod cause I'd be like super rich and be typing this on the nicest laptop and in the coolest house but I don't so again damn! well that's it, the rest came from my pretty little head! lol**

"I'd rather stay here," she she said not removing her eyes from the television.

"Well, you can't," Julie said. She was extremely annoyed by now.

"Why not? What are you kicking me out? I'm only 15 you know," she spat at her mother, still focused on the TV, but being as crude as she could be.

Julie stared at her daughter for moment then walked over and unplugged it, "you're going to Vermont, you're going to stay with Uncle Bill and Aunt Karen and you're going to go to school," she continued, "but you're not going to fail at this school too!"

"I didn't fail Mom, I was expelled," she replied. "Now will you plug that back in please, I was watching something."

"No Malia! Look at me, I could care less about the TV! Get packed, because this is happening and things are going to start changing, or.." she didn't finish her sentence.

"Or what?" Malia asked, she was basically torturing her mother now, she knew she'd never come up with a proper answer.

"Or, I don't know what I'm going to do with you Malia. You're beginning to pull on me so hard, eventually I'm going to have to let go," Julie said, placing her hand on her forehead.

"What is that metaphor supposed to mean?" Malia stood up, this time she wasn't toying with her.

"I'm not quite sure yet," she answered.

This not so detailed answer caused Malia to switch back to protest, "why do I have to go?"

"I have already explained that!"

"But didn't they just move to Vermont, they shouldn't be distracted by me, when they're trying to get their lives in order," she said, trying to make it seem logical. When she did though, she began to wonder how her uncle and aunt were doing in a new side of the country, she had visited them in LA, but they had jobs then, now it was the beginning of fall in the east coast, and they were retired, what would these two former workaholics be doing now?

"Yes they did, but your uncle said it was fine," Julie told her.

"So, that doesn't mean it won't overwelm him, he'd say yes to anything you ask him, he helps everyone. Do you honestly believe he would say no to you Mom?"

Julie didn't answer and just rubbed her eyes.

"And it's no wonder those two got married, they're the same in that department. No, they wouldn't have protested to anything and you knew that, that's probably why you called Uncle Bill huh?"

Julie's anger was building up now, "just stop Malia! You're going, we're done dicussing it, get ready, you leave tomorrow." She left her daughter's room slamming the door as she did. Malia rolled her eyes, and fell backwards on her bed. She looked at the many pictures scattered on the walls of her room, some of her with past friends, and with her mom. But she drew her eyes to the many pictures of her and her uncle, out of all her relatives he was her closest. She was so excited when she heard he was going to get married, and she loved Karen right away. Now she looked at a picture that was taken when she visited them in LA, they all looked happy, maybe she'd get that happiness back. Although her mom tried talking to her, or getting her to talk, Malia couldn't, not because she didn't want to, but because she wasn't quite sure of what the problem was herself.

**24**

"What'd she say?" Karen asked Bill, she took off her glasses, she had been reading a book, about her sixth novel since they moved.

"Malia wasn't too thrilled," Bill said.

Karen placed the book and glasses on the table. She got up and walked up to Bill, her expression was that of someone who was trying to second guess themself, "maybe this isn't a good idea. If Malia doesn't want to come here, this isn't going to help, it'll probably just make it worse."

Bill smiled.

"Why are you smiling, how does your brain send a signal 'oh time to crack a smile' from what I just said," Karen asked, truely surprised by her husband's reaction.

He just laughed, "oh, I love you."

"And I couldn't possibly figure out why you're laughing," sighed Karen.

"Because, you make such a big deal out of the most abstract things, and I was smiling because, you're changing your mind on the whole Malia thing because you don't want to be another bad guy in her life, you don't want to be Julie," he explained to her.

"That's not true, she does need to deal with whatever this is that's happening, but maybe Julie should be the one to handle it, she is her mother after all," Karen retaliated.

"Julie has done all she can, now she needs a little help, and certainly a break," Bill said. "I know my sister's a very strong person, but everyone needs a break every once and awhile."

"When do I get my break from you?" Karen exclaimed sarcastically rolling her eyes and going back over to the table.

"That would be, 'til death do us part," he said laughing again, mainly mocking Karen this time.

"Great, where can I get that?" she asked, she picked up her things and walked out of the kitchen and of course Bill followed.

"What death? Oh honey I'm sure I'll be that cause of that," he joked, trying to look at her as she charged up the stairs.

"You just read my mind," she said opening the door to their office/library where she placed her book on a shelf. "Why are you still following me?" she asked with a smile as she sat down at the computer and woke it up from standby.

"Because I really have nothing else to do. What are you doing anyway?" he asked her, sitting in the chair oppisite.

Karen set her arm on the desk, and placed her chin in her hand, twiddling her fingers on her cheek as she shot a playful glare at him. Bill just grinned innocently. "If you _have_ to know, I'm emailing Chloe, she seems to be very emotional right now. And I promised I'd tell her how everythings going, so I'm scared not to keep that promise."

"She's pregnant, that's how it goes," Bill stated.

"Well pregnant or not, she's the oddest person I have ever known, but of course that's excluding you," Karen said, as she typed in Chloe's email address and began writing a message.

"And people say you're not funny," Bill replied, knowing he'd get a reaction from that.

"Who says I'm not funny?" Karen stopped typing out of curiousity.

"Oh look at that, I forgot I needed to do something downstairs, with the phone and a number," Bill rambled.

"Hey, I'm serious, who said I'm not funny," Karen exclaimed.

"And I'm serious too, I have to go, but remember we have dinner reservations in a couple hours, I'll talk to you then," he said and walked out of the room.

Karen made the same face a four year old does when they are denied that second cookie, "Bill, that's not funny," she called but he didn't respond. "He's definatly not the funny one, I bet it was Chloe." She decided to just continue her emailing, throughing the funny comment in as a PS and sending it to Chloe.

**24**

"I would come with you, but I have a presentation at two this afternoon," Julie told Malia. They had just gotten to the airport.

"Okay Mom, I'm a big girl," she said rolling her eyes.

"You're 15," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's big enough to where I don't need my mommy to hold my hand as we walk across the street," Malia said in the rudest tone she could accomplish.

"Fine, but be careful," Julie said to her daughter, he face what extremely sincere.

Then a security guard walked up to them, "Ma'am, you can't go past this point."

"Oh okay, I'll just say goodbye then," she said to him, so he seemed satisfied with the answer and got back to work. Julie once more faced Malia, "this has to work Malia, please don't give them any trouble."

"I won't, why do you think that so much? Is your mind only set to me being the problem in your life? Cause I'm certainly not it," she spat at her mother.

Julie took this in an offensive way, "okay then, I guess this is bye, I love you."

Malia was still stonefaced, "sure, bye."

"Call me when you get there," Julie said when she started walking away. She just kept walking, Julie sighed and gave up then left the airport.

It took a while to get from Texas to Vermont, and Malia plugged in her iPod and listened all the way there.

**24**

"Oh my God Bill, will you just hurry up already?" Karen shouted at Bill from downstairs.

"I'm coming, just a sec!" he replied back down to her.

She threw her head back and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm here, don't look so cheerful though," he said to her walking down the stairs.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"Just making sure everything was ready," Bill answered.

Karen shook her head, "whatever, but you do know we're kinda going to need Malia for this whole thing to work. Which probably means picking her up on time so some creep doesn't kidnap her or something," she teased him.

"Okay, I get your point honey," he said with a fake smile, and two cheesy thumbs up.

"Good," Karen smiled and grabbed her handbag.

"I'm driving," he said as they walked out of the house.

"Just as long as you don't get too distracted by how bad the car looks for Malia's ride," she said, as she continued walking away from the house.

They got to their SUV when Bill asked, "are you done?"

"I think so," she answered and they both got in the car.

"Good, otherwise the whole distracted thing might be centered on an entirely different person," he informed her.

"Aw, I'm so glad you care, now drive or we're going to be late," she ordered him. He turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway, then continued to the airport.

**Much Love to all who read! **


	3. She's here

**Hiya all!! Here guys! Enjoy!! take5 where are ya?**

Malia was looking around for her luggage when she finally spotted it she ran over to get it. After this she made her way to the lobby where she had strictly been told by her mother to find her uncle and aunt. She was excited, but upset, she could only imagine the way her mom had described her to them, and she had probably made everything she'd done sound like murder, so she was hoping beyond anything that they would treat her as they did before. In her own home lately, she felt like she was being compared to what everyone else used to see her as, she'd repeating hear mom say, "I just don't know her anymore." All Malia wanted to say is that this was her! She wanted to scream sometimes. Maybe she'd act different with her uncle and aunt, maybe she'd try her hardest to make them still like her.

Meanwhile, Bill and Karen were waiting for their niece. Karen was excited, but nervous as was Bill. They couldn't help but worry that another person would get off that plane, someone they didn't know, at least that's how Julie had described her daughter these days. After a long wait Bill poked Karen who was still looking around.

"What, do you see her?" she asked him.

"Yeah, over there," he pointed, and sure enough there was Malia who had now spotted them and was walking over.

Karen started whispering, so Malia wouldn't notice, "it looks like our Malia, what's changed?"

Finally she reached then and returned the smile her Uncle Bill immedently gave her, he always smiled, and once she had met a few of his work people and they had said they rarely saw him smile, but she knew different. And then next to him was her Aunt Karen who also smiled, _God they are so alike_ Malia thought. She then returned this smile as well.

"Hi guys," she said. Bill wrapped her in a hug once she had set her stuff on the floor, then she moved on to hug Karen.

"Well, let's go, I hate airports, thanks to you Karen," Bill shot at her as he picked up Malia's things.

"What'd I do?" she asked, being overly dramatic.

Malia laughed, she loved this about them, they were much funnier than people thought.

They we all walking toward the airport doors, and Bill and Karen looked back at Malia who was grinning.

"Oh and what is so funny missy?" Karen said. Malia just kept grinning, her aunt was always so defensive when she felt she was being attacked.

"You," she said.

"Thank you, according to your uncle people say I'm not funny," she said glaring at Bill, who pretended to ignore it as her clicked the button to unlock their SUV.

"You, not funny, no!" she exclaimed a bit sarcastically.

Now Karen shot her the same glare, "now you're just mocking."

"Sorry," Malia said, giving her pitiful face.

"Oh stop it, get in," Karen ushered her in the car, laughing.

"So how's life treating my favorite relatives here in Vermont?" Malia asked them.

"Other than the teasing and hate filled looks everything's great," Bill told her.

"Who's teasing ya Uncle Bill?" she asked curiously.

"Who do you think? She's intimidating you know, down right terrifying sometimes," he said.

"Shut up!" Karen said smacking him gently on the shoulder.

"I missed you guys," Malia said from the backseat.

Bill and Karen smiled to themselves. Things were calm as they drove home Malia asked them a bunch of questions about what they'd been up to while Bill and Karen answered them willingly.

Bill pulled into the driveway and turned the car off.

"Well, here she be!" Karen explained.

"Wow, this house is a _little _bigger than the old one," Malia replied.

Karen grinned, "I know!"

Bill got out of the car shaking his head with a smile, he couldn't help but laugh, this was the Karen he knew. She acted even high schoolish at times, which if you asked anyone besides him, they would use this to describe what Karen was not. But the truth was, this was her in her truest sense, and who Bill had fallen in love with. "Come on girls!" he hollered at them to get out of the car.

"Jeez, we're coming sir," Karen and Malia both joked.

"Reporting for duty Captain!" Malia shouted going into a salute before her uncle.

Again he shook his head, he just wasn't seeing what Julie had described, "you guys go inside I got the stuff."

"You better be careful old timer, remember always lift from the knees," Karen mocked and quickly went inside with Malia.

"Yeah you better run," he said more to himself than out loud.

Inside Karen showed Malia all around, then to her very own bedroom, Bill came and dropped her stuff off. Then they all headed downstairs.

"Are you hungry?" Karen asked her.

"Why did you learn how to cook?" she asked.

Bill raised his hand giving Malia a high five.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Besides, I was going to say if you are, I'm sure there's some jelly, Peanut Butter and bread somewhere around here."

"Smooth," Bill said now offering the high five to his wife, however she pushed his hand back toward him.

"Anyways, are you hungry?" Karen repeated her original question.

"No, I'm fine, there's just something about plane peanuts that seem to fill a person up," Malia announced.

"Oh I know," Karen said. Karen poured some water out of the filtered jug in the fridge a glass for all three of them.

"So didn't your mom want you to call her?" Bill asked Malia.

"I guess, but I don't really want to," she said.

"Why is that?" Bill requested.

"Because she'll ruin this, she ruins everything!" she exclaimed then downed her glass.

Bill and Karen exchanged a couple puzzled looks and a sigh.

**See things will change! ahahah! hehe**


	4. Up and Down

**Thanx for baring with me! I messed up! lol. Well enjoy if I still have readers! More updates to come, I'm not a big fan of school now! Too much stress! R&R please! Hugs to all. **

"I told you," Julie tried rubbing in her brother's face.

"Everything was fine, then that," Bill pointed out.

"That's because you finally said something she didn't want to hear."

"We were so surprised at first, she was just Malia, bubbly as ever. I actually started picturing you as one of those crazy uptight smothering mothers," he told her. Bill heard the huff of annoyance come from his sister on the other end of the line. "Yeah, yeah, I know. That's why I was confused. Anyway, after that little outburst she went and locked herself in the bathroom. We got her out eventually after like five minutes."

"And where is she now?" Julie inquired curiously.

"Karen took her to get something in town, as a 'girl thing'," Bill explained, obviously hinting it was a plan.

"Aw, that's sweet, that's like a twenty minute drive into town," Julie laughed.

Bill didn't catch on, "And? You point is?"

"You make your wife take the trip with Malia, one that will probably be very _long _and _uncomfortable_.What kind of husband are you?" Julie joked.

"Well the point was so I could talk to you without Malia here. It has nothing to do with sending Karen with her," Bill spat at her.

"Jeez, you're always so defensive when anyone questions your caring for Karen, even when it's mostly a joke," Julie said.

Bill rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you take Malia on a 'uncle, niece' thing? Then have Karen talk to me?" she asked, enjoying that she was making Bill's temper boil.

"Because, you're _my _arrogant sister," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I love Karen just as much if not more," she said, vowing to herself that it would be the final attack so they could get back to their original conversation.

Bill just grunted in frustration.

"Okay I'll stop," she said.

"Good, we need to get back to what we were talking about," he said still in his angry tone.

"I agree. Now, Malia. I told you Bill she's going to be deceiving. When she was here her attitude changed every minute. One minute she'd be helping me put the grocery's away and the next minute she'd be shouting at me that she hates me and I wreck everything in her life," Julie said, getting a little upset.

"That's sort of what she said," Bill told her.

"She always says that, it just frustrates me that I don't know what she's talking about. I wish I understood," Julie said.

"It's not your fault Julie. I know you're trying," he assured her.

"You don't know that for sure. Hell, I don't even know if I'm trying as hard as I can," she said.

"I know you are, because you're my sister. The one thing I can always count on in you Julie, is that no matter what you're always the one trying to help. You try identifying with the person having a problem so you can understand where they're coming from," he explained.

Julie was a little less upset when hearing this, "maybe I am smothering her then."

"How?"

"You said I always help everyone. What if Malia just needs to go through all of this on her own," Julie said.

"Julie, if Malia didn't need anyone's help with this, the problem would have been fixed a long time ago," Bill logically informed her.

"I guess that's true," she agreed with a sniff. She was wiping a tear from her eye.

"Now that we have seen what you're talking about, maybe Karen and I can get her to open up," he said.

"I hope," she remarked.

"Well I'll go then," Bill told her.

"Okay, again thank you. I love you big bro. Tell Karen I said hi and I love her too," Julie said with a hint of having a smile in her voice. "And I'll let you choose whether or not you thinks it's best to tell Malia that you talked to me or not."

"I'll call you soon, I love you, too," Bill replied. "I'll tell Karen, and think about what I'm going to say to Malia."

"Bye then."

"Bye," Bill said, then the line went dead. Many thoughts went through his head, he felt bad for his sister, he wanted Karen and Malia to get home, and how was he supposed to get Malia to talk to him when she exploded if she didn't like the conversation.

A little while later Karen and Malia came home. Bill had made something for them to eat, a skill no one at CTU probably knew he held.

"Hey," Karen said as she entered the kitchen followed by a now chipper again Malia.

"Finally you're back," Bill responded as they came into the room, Karen gave him a quick kiss.

"See he missed us," she then said sarcastically to Malia who smiled nodding her head.

"Yes I did," he admitted. "Now are you two hungry?"

"I am!" Malia exclaimed.

"Me too, but I need to check my email first," Karen informed him.

"Yes, can't keep Chloe waiting," he said widening his eyes.

Karen laughed, "no no." She left the kitchen and went upstairs, which left Malia and Bill there.

"You seem chipper," he said put some food on three plates.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Just your outburst earlier," Bill pointed out.

"Oh that," Malia said. "I'm sorry, I just sorta snapped I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bill asked his niece.

"No," she replied, not rudely, just precise.

Meanwhile, Karen was checking her mail, there was a message from Chloe. She was doing fine and Morris was actually being a big help. She also responded to the PS that Chloe had said Karen was not funny. Chloe said she thought Karen was a _very_ funny person, and she never said such a thing. Karen could sense the lie all the way from the west coast to the east. She closed the window and shutdown the computer then went back downstairs to join Bill and Malia.

They were at the table eating and he had set a plate in the chair Karen usually sat at, "I am hungry."

Bill laughed at this, "thanks for sharing."

"Oh shut up Mr.," she told him. Malia thought this was funny.

"Oh stop humoring her," he said to Malia. "What did Chloe say?"

"Everything's fine and she's fine, she sends her best wishes," she answered.

"And about the funny thing?" Bill asked with a grin.

Karen looked surprised, "how do you know about that?"

"Oh come on, when I said that, I knew Chloe would be first on your list, so what did she say?" Bill asked again still grinning.

Karen rolled her eyes and smugly replied with, "she said I am a _very_ funny person and she never said it."

"But you know otherwise," Bill threw in.

"On which part?" Malia joined in the conversation even though she knew very little about what they were talking about. "Being funny or Chloe didn't say it?" She had luckily met Chloe when she stayed with them in LA so she had a bit of an idea of who she was. With this their was no doubt in her mind Chloe had said it.

"Wow you switch sides fast," Karen said to the 15 year old. "But yes, Chloe probably said it."

"And the other part?" Malia asked grinning along with her uncle, she then exchanged an evil smirk with him.

Karen looked from her husband to Malia, "oh just eat, both of you!"

**Thanx for reading! Review please! More updates to come! Much Love.**


	5. An Email and a Question

**Hey Guys! So finally I'm updating a story. Dedicated to Mak for her birthday! I hope I still have the ship writing ability. I wrote this during Choir. R&R and enjoy! Hugs. **

The day wasn't as nice as it had been lately. It was raining on the verge of pouring. This meant Bill didn't go for his usual morning jog. Instead he got up to read and maybe even answer the growing file that was his email inbox. His niece had been staying with them for a week now and in another week she would begin school for the first time in Vermont. Bill didn't realize how difficult Malia staying with them would be. He didn't know the first thin about taking care of a 15 year old girl. He thought about this as he logged in and automatically deleted the junk folder in his email. Bill figured all he could do was try his hardest to understand was Malia was going through; though she probably wouldn't think so, he'd had his fair share of hardships too. He clicked away at the junk in his inbox that had unfortunately gotten past the filter. As he was deleting these messages he came across one message that wasn't junk, but it caught his eye. It was from a "John Smith", but this wasn't what had surprised him, the subject of the message was Jack. Bill immediately clicked on the message. The email read:

_Bill,_

_Hope everythings alright. I have something urgent to discuss with you, but I need to speak with you in person. Meet me tomorrow at the Boatsmen Cafe, don't tell anyone where you're going, not even Karen._

_Jack._

_PS-Erase this. You know what to do._

And Bill did. But before erasing it, he looked at when the message had been sent, yesterday. This meant he'd have to meet Jack tonight. As much as he didn't want to, he'd have to come up with a significant lie to tell Karen. He didn't bother checking any other messages, he was too busy pondering what it was Jack wanted to talk to him about.

He needed coffee. Bill got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where he became surprised again. Malia was sitting at the table.

"Hi Uncle Bill," she said in a cheerful tone, but Bill could tell something was off.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" he asked her.

"I didn't feel like sleeping. I thought you'd be running," she informed her uncle.

"Are you kidding? It's pouring outside," he said.

"Aunt Karen says you'll always run rain or shine, her theory was you were already old and running, so being wet, old and running wasn't going to change anything," she said.

Bill's mouth opened in that I'm-slightly-offended kind of way.

"Her words, not mine," she smirked.

"Whatever. So why didn't you want to sleep?" he inquired.

"It's not that I didn't want to, I guess I just couldn't," she said, her previous smile disappearing.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

Malia gave no answer.

"Malia, honey you know you can talk to me," he told her.

"I know. I'm just not sure what is bothering me. And that's exactly what's bothering me."

Bill gave out a laugh and smiled, "wow, you are my niece. So confused, and confusing."

"Uncle Bill..." she trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Um...can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever met my dad?"

Bill had to admit, he hadn't been exspecting that. He swallowed hard and looked his niece in the eyes.

"Yes."

"What is he like?"

"Your mother could answer that question better than me," he stated.

"But I can't ask her," she replied.

"Why not?"

"It would upset her."

"I promise it wont. She just wants you to open up," he informed her.

"Okay."

"You can call her later okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll make breakfast. Go wake up your Aunt Karen," he said, beginning to grin evilly.

"Are you giving me permission?"

"That exactly what I'm doing," he winked.

Malia went upstairs and Bill began breakfast. The next thing he heard was Malia running down the stairs followed by his not so jolly wife.

"Not funny. It's not even 8 yet," she was shouting.

Bill laughed and Malia stood behind him, like she did when she was younger.

"I loathe you both," she grunted.

They ate breakfast, which Karen did very reluctantly.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Malia told them, then ran upstairs.

"So why is Malia up so early?"

"She couldn't sleep."

"I see."

"Yeah, but I think it's going to be okay."

"Good. Now let's get to what's most important," Karen said.

"And that would be?"

"How I'm going to kill you and Malia."

"And with that note I'm going to get dressed as well," Bill said.

"Fine. I loathe you though," she said.

"I love you too honey."

Bill kissed her.

"I guess I could forgive you."

Bill was about to head upstairs, then he turned around. "By the way, I have to go meet an old friend at 7 tonight."

Karen looked puzzled, "what old friend?"

"Not someone you'd know," he said, becoming nervous. Bill knew the trick to a convincing lie was to keep simple.

"Okay, maybe you can pick something up for dinner."

"Sure," he smiled then went upstairs, hoping this wasn't going to blow up in his face.

**It's sorta short. Let me know what ya think! **

**Update of Hello and Not Goodbye is coming soon Palmer. **

**Much Love**


	6. A Favor

**Hey Guys!!! Update. No Hello and Not Goodbye yet sorry. It's a bit tricky. So I wrote this tonight. Now I'm going to sleep. Bye. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bill, Karen, Jack, Chloe or Morris. But the rest came out of my tired and at the moment ill head. :)**

Bill looked at his watch. It was now 6:56 and Jack would show up any minute. Bill had promised Karen he'd be home before eight. He was anxious to see Jack, in a good and bad way. He knew it wasn't Jack's fault, but it seemed everytime someone got involved with Jack's life, it ended badly for that someone. Still, Jack was his friend, and he knew that if he needed to speak with him, he had a good reason. The bell on the door rang. Bill glanced up for a moment. It wasn't him. Now it was 6:58. Bill took a drank of the coffee he had already ordered. The Bell rang once more, Bill set his cup down and swallowed the coffee in his mouth quickly. It was Jack. He scanned the cafe and found Bill quickly. He sat down. Jack said nothing as an employee came over.

"Sir, is there anything I can get you?"

"Just a black coffee please," he said, giving her a smile.

The woman walked away, returning quickly with a cup, she set it on the table and Jack nodded a thank you when she left.

"So?" Bill said as Jack began drinking his coffee.

"I'm going to explain all of this as quickly as possible because I know you'd rather be at home right now. Bill, I need your help," Jack started.

"I'm listening," Bill replied with his complete attention on Jack.

"I'm leaving the US," he said.

"All right," Bill said, knowing Jack wasn't finished.

"DOJ is going to come after me for certain things in the past, things that I'm sure you know don't need mentioning. The truth is, I need to disappear. I need somebody's help to do so."

"My help?"

"Yes. I need someone I trust who has some sort of experience in this," Jack told him. Bill didn't look convinced. Jack had predicted Bill wou;d ask his next question.

"Wouldn't someone like Chloe or Morris be more helpful?" Bill pointed out.

"Maybe, but they're too obvious. The moment DOJ realizes they can't find me they'll probably talk to Chloe first," Jack responded.

"True."

Jack paused for a moment to take a big gulp of coffee. It stung a little as it went down his throat. He observed Bill. He looked so different. In place of his usual suit was a zip up jacket and a pair of dark khakis. His demeanor was different too. He seemed calmer.

"Jack, the thing is..." Bill didn't want to let Jack down.

"You're worried," Jack stated. "I understand."

"And I can't really keep this from Karen," he said.

"You can tell Karen. I was just paranoid about this visit. I don't really go to public places much," Jack informed him.

"Well what do you need done?" Bill asked, relaxing a bit.

Jack pulled a flash drive out of his bag and slide it across the table to Bill.

Bill squinted slightly.

"Just take a look, you'll know what to do," Jack said.

"I'll need to talk to Karen first," Bill said. He didn't want her thinking he'd lied to her.

"Of course," Jack said. He pulled a phone out of his bag and handed it to Bill. "Just dial one."

"I'll call you tonight then?" he confirmed.

"Okay," Jack said. "So how's retired life?"

"Good. My niece is living with us though."

"Why did something happen?"

"She got herself into trouble, I volunteered to take her on," Bill said.

"Interesting."

"Very." Bill finished off his coffee. "So are you all right Jack?"

"As all right as I can be," Jack replied.

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a while. Bill looked at his watch, as did Jack.

"Well I have to go," Bill told him.

"Me too," Jack said.

They both stood up and Bill shook Jack's hand while patting him on the back.

"I'll talk to you soon," he said.

"Okay."

They parted their ways there. Jack left first and drove away before Bill left. Bill then proceeded to pick up something for him, Karen and Malia to eat. He picked up some fish and Chips at a restraunt near the cafe.

Karen saw Bill pull in. "Malia!" she called. Malia came down. Bill walked in the door and set the food on the table.

"Hey, how was your friend?" Karen asked him.

"Fine. Can I talk to you for a second?" Bill asked. He wanted to tell Karen the truth as soon as possible.

"Sure," she said, caught off guard a bit.

Malia watched suspiciously while her uncle acted odd and lead her aunt into the livingroom.

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

"I was meeting Jack tonight," Bill said.

Karen was confused.

"He sent me an email yesterday, telling me to meet him at the Boatmens Cafe at 7 and not to tell anyone, not even you."

Karen gulped. She didn't know how to react. So she just nodded.

"He needs help leaving the US and 'disappear'," he told her.

"Was this the first time you've talked to him?"

"Yes, I promise," Bill replied.

"Okay," Karen said. "Why didn't he ask Chloe for help?"

"She's too predictable. The truth is, DOJ is poking around in Jack's past and they'd make the connection."

Karen nodded.

"So?"

"Are you wanting to know whether I'm mad or not?" she asked.

"Yes, and whether you're okay with me helping or not," Bill answered.

"As long as you're careful Bill," she said.

"I promise to be," he assured her, giving her a kiss.

"All right, let's eat dinner then," Karen said, and she followed Bill into the kitchen. She couldn't help but be worried. She shook it off. Malia observed her aunt, she looked more worried than she'd ever seen her. Malia began to worry too, though she didn't know what her own reason was.

**Hope you liked it. **


End file.
